


Sun dragon

by Uchihas_rose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchihas_rose/pseuds/Uchihas_rose
Summary: Elia saves both her children during the sack of King's Landing.





	Sun dragon

„They will be safe?"

Elia had asked that question for a thousend times and every time she'd gotten the same answer.  
"Nobody will harm on hair on their heads, princess."  
The eunuch's bald head bowed before her, while he patiently gave her the answer she wanted to her, she had to hear. Her children were everything she had left and she had to protect them at any cost.  
Elia's fingers gently stroked the soft silver fuzz on top of Aegon's head. Violet eyes looked at her, the Targaryen's eyes, his father's eyes.

Damn you, Rhaegar. Damn to all the Seven hells.

"A good friend of mine will raise them at Pentos and make sure they lack nothing. Jon Connington is about to follow and accompany them, he will tell them who they are - and when the time is right and the dragons shall rise once more, Lord Connigton is to take them to Dorne, like we agreed with your brothers", Varys continued, "I can assure you, princess, the dragons will never be forgotten."

"Officially, they aren't dragons no more", Elia responded, "have you forgotten, Lord Varys? My beloved lord husband pushed them aside for the wolf girl. He striped them of the Targaryen name, but they are dragons nonetheless - the sun dragons of Dorne. The rightful rulers of the Seven Kingdoms."  
She grabbed for Varys' arm and hold it tight.

"You will do everything in your power to help them to their rights? You will give them back the kingdoms their father took from them?"

"With Fire and Blood", Varys replied with a thin smile, holding her gaze, "and with the support of House Martell of Sunspear."  
Elia nodded, buried her nose in her son's light fuzz and kissed him one last time, before she handed him over to the eunuch, who placed another babe in her arms for exchange.  
Elia had asked how Varys had gotten the boy who would die in her son's place but the spider did only smile and told her, that there were things a princess didn't need to know or worry about.  
She felt pity for the infant and the girl, a whore's daughter form one of the countless brothels in King's Landing, wondering, if their parents were aware they had sold their children for slaughter.  
The life of those two innocent children, who never harmed a single soul in their lives - so Elias' babes might live.  
Rhaenys Targaryen and Aegon Targaryen, the last dragons...  
But they weren't, not anymore, they were Rhaenys und Aegon Waters now, the dead dragon knight's bastard childen.  
One day, though, they would be Rhaenys and Aegon Martell, the sun dragons of Dorne and the rightful rulers of the Seven Kingdoms.

"Your Grace".  
Varys' voice fitted the man, Elia thought - sweet like the perfume he wore. She had never really trusted the spider but he was her only hope and she wanted to believe that he would protect her children.  
She turned her eyes away from the infant in her arms and looked at the eunuch, who smiled at her, almost sadly.  
"It is time."  
Without saying a word, she nodded, knelt in front of her daughter, who clutched Balerion to her chest and didn't understood what was happening, why she had to leave, why her father wouldn't return.

One day, my little sun dragon... One day you will understand. One day, you will return to this place, unbowed, unbent, unbroken, and with Fire and Blood both of you will take back what is yours, what your father took away from you. Even dragons bow to the sun, without the sun there is no life.

 

"Be strong, Rhaenys", Elia whispered in her daughter's ear, stroked her black hair and placed a kiss on her brow.  
Her father-in-law had refused to hold her, because she had smelled "dornish", but Elia never cared about that. She had never liked Aerys, unlike Queen Rhaella.  
Gods be good, Rhaella...  
She prayed to the Seven her mother-in-law was save, that her and Viserys had reached Dragonstone safely and nobody could hurt them  
Elia banished any thought about Rhaella from her thoughts and gently put a hand on her daughter's cheek.  
"You will always be my little sun dragon", she said, "I love you very, very much, Rhaenys. Take good of your brother, alright? Promise me. Promise me that, my little sun dragon."

Her daughter's innocent black eyes looked up at her and the little girl put one hand on top of Elia's and met her gaze steady.  
"I promise", she announced, without realizing the actual weight of her words - or did she? For a moment, Rhaenys seemed to be a lot older than her three name days.  
Elia felt tears dwelling in her eyes, but she hold them back. She was a Martell, Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken, she would not cry. She would be strong for her childen.  
"And Balerion will help me!", Rhaenys added, pointing at the black kitten in its basket.  
Elia had to laugh, although a tear did stream over her face after all.  
"I am sure he will. Be strong, my girl, alright? You are a Martell of Sunspear, the blood of the dragon, no matter what they all will say. You are as much Martell as you are Targaryen, don't forget that, Rhaenys. Don't you ever forget that."

"Unbouwd, Unbemdm Unbwoken!", Rhaenys quoted, her eyes shining with pride, "and Fire and Blodd."  
"Just like that."

There was a knock at the door and Elia rose, straitening her cloths.  
"Enter!"  
The sun rays let Jamie Lannister's shimmer like gold, the white cloak around his shoulders made him look like a hero.  
"Your Grace."  
He bowed his head, shooting a short glimpse in Varys' direction.  
Elia took a deep breath.  
"Go, Lord Varys. Fulfill the promise you have given to me. Protect them and give them back what is theirs!"  
Varys bowed.  
"As you command, Your Grace. Come with me, little princess."  
Rhaenys looked up her mother, the black eyes round with confusion.  
"Mother?"  
"Go, Rhaenys, go, it's alright. It's fine. Go with Lord Varys, my big girl, go."

She would not cry, she was Elia Nymeros Martell, she would not cry...  
Her daughter's look broke Elia's heart worse than Rhaegar's decision had.

The door closed behind Rhaenys and Elia collapsed. Her knees got weak and she sunk against Jamie, who grabbed her arms and steadied her.  
What have you done, Rhaegar? What have you done to our precious children? 

They were all gone, the queen, Prince Viserys, Ashara Dayne, her children... She had nobody. All the friends she had had in King's Landing, the few friends she had - gone.  
Her brothers in Dorne, out of her reach... It would be too late by the time they found out. Oberyn would have tried everything to rush to her side, nobody would have been able to stop her brother from protecting her, but Aerys had not let her sent a raven.  
She was all alone, the only one who remained was Jamie.  
For a moment she closed her eyes and took another deep breath.  
The infant, who would die bearing Aegon's name, moved lightly in her arms.  
She didn't look at him, she mustn't. If she looked at him, everything was lost.  
Instead she turned her eyes to Jamie once more, whose face bore nor expression.  
"Did you brought me what I asked of you, Jamie?"

A shadow covered his face, he couldn't look her in the eyes.  
"Youe Grace-"  
"Elia, Jamie. Please."  
"Elia, it's- You should have gone with Varys, alongside your childen-"  
"My children are here, Ser Jamie", Elia interrupted him, "my daughter is at her father's bed chamber and I am holding my son in my arms.  
Nobody would ever know until the time was right. Nobody except Jamie and Varys would know the secret and none of them would tell until it as time.  
Until the dragons would return to Westeros.

"Of course", Jamie agreed, before he pulled a dagger from his belt and handed to her, "but, Elia-"  
"Thank you, Jamie", she cut him off once more and hid the blade in her gown.  
He opened his mouth and closed it again, licked his lips with the tip of his tongue as if he wanted to say something else but changed his mind about that.

Aery's voice sounded from the throne room up to Elia's chambers: "Lannister! Where is he, the lion spawn? Just like his father, that bastard! Lannister! Burn them, I say! Burn them! Burn them all!"  
Jamie's green eyes flickered to the door and he grabbed the hilt of his sword.  
"It's time."  
"It's time", Elia echoed, clutching the infant to her chest.  
Jamie bowed his head once more and turned, to answer the Mad King's call for the last time.

When he was gone, Elia barred the door and sat down on the bed, the infant at her chest, the dagger in her hand.  
Motionless she sat and waited, while the noises and the fighting filled her ears, armed men pushing through the city, shouts ringing in her ears and men dying.  
Heavy beating hit the door, until the wood busted and broke - and than the biggest man Elia had ever seen entered her bed chamber.  
Ser Gregor Clegane. The Mountain That Rides.  
He said no word, just stomped up to her bed, his hands outstretched.  
More men filled the room, bearing the Lannister's lion sigil; she could hear the girl scream above her.  
Elia did not avert his expressionless gaze, when his face threateningly loomed above her.  
The dagger didn't even left a scratch in the armor that covered Gregor Clegane's chest. He wriggled it out of her fingers, so rough she could feel her wrist break, before he tore the infant from her and smashed it head first against the wall.  
Blood splattered through the room, one drop landed on Elia's cheek but she didn't flinch.  
Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. 

As Gregor Clegane grabbed her and threw her down to the ground, Elia's last and only thoughts went to her brother and her children.  
They would pay. All of them - Tywin Lannister, Robert Baratheon, Gregor Clegane, every single one of them would pay.  
The dragons would return to Westeros, the true and only dragons.  
All beasts bowed to the sun. Every life came from the sun. The dragons would return, the true and only dragons, and all of them would pay.  
All of them would burn.

She didn't scream. She didn't beg. Not once, when the Mountain tore away her gown and forced himself on top of her.  
Until the end of her life, no more sound came from Elia Martell's lips.

Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. Until the end.


End file.
